Beginning
by RainStorm2122
Summary: A short one-shot/song-fic of Yukio and Shima. Get a peek in at how they got their marks, and what helped influence Rin to move rooms in my other story, "Testing the Fates".


Hey, not dead, and the proof is here. A small one-shot with a bit of song-fic tossed in. Enjoy the first mating of Yukio and Shima!

* * *

"Beyond what lays hidden within, plots my madness… churning for your punishment. You are the King and am craving your ruling." The slim pinkette sways to the beat and unclasps his belt to release his leathery tail to sway with him. The small, curled, horns adorning his head glimmer in the dim lights. "Exempt me from your vassal, I don't need such a title, because I'm getting into your head; in your bed." The unbuttoned school issued shirt slides down his arms and swung in a lazy circle before being caught behind his prey's neck, pulling the brunette closer to the edge of the bed. A low growl rumbling from deep in their chests as skin brushes skin, and the arousing smell of desire perfumes the room.

The track changes and the brunette presses up to his counterpart, "This side of me hidden behind locks and key, chained but uncontrollable." Chest to chest he leans down and bites the pinkette's bared neck, "Run and hide, before the beast has you in its' sight, I feel the desire," flames lick across both their skin lightening up the room briefly in blue before dying down to a soft glow, "growing higher. Its' caught your scent, narrowing in, scratching up the walls breaking out." A dangerous glint flashes between their eyes, "On the loose, chasing you down, hiding within your shadow… Lost control, get ready for the spectacle." The over-starched trench coat and professional button-up are eagerly brushed off in haste as strong hands explore the others' expanse of muscle, moans and gasps adding to the music.

" **Renzou** ," Yukio growled as Shima ran his demonic nails across the base of the furry brown tail. Yukio grasped Shima's belt loops and tugged him toward himself and up, raising the succubus on his toes, " **watch yourself, you might get in over head**."

Shima's demonic-half scoffed as he met the piercing jagged red and turquoise eyes of his young teacher, " **Oh, really, Sensei? You think your prestige scares me, please. I've met sca-** _ **mmmphhh**_!" Yukio bit deep into his neck, a devilish smirk curling his lips as he felt the lust driven demon buck against his hips.

" **What was that, Renzou**?" Yukio mused in between suckles and licks to the bruising bite. When whimpers was all he got he wrapped tail around the slim waist of his partner and undid the other's pants, letting gravity pull them down before cupping his hands under smooth thighs and lifting the still recovering demon. The feeling of being suspended in air brought fire back to Shima's eyes as he attempted to loosen Yukio's hold by thrashing about. Growling from deep within himself, Yukio slams Shima in the wall tugging one of his slender legs up to his shoulder and hooking the other around his waist.

" **A-ahhh, Yu...kio, this is** " Shima grunts in surprise and pain as two of Yukio's fingers plunge into him. The fingers lubed by saliva and already working the orifice in a scissoring motion as the owner of that tortuous hand bites and suck at the skin exposed to him. " **Nn-ghaa, s-stop, this isn't how this is supposed to go-AHH!** " Yukio had curled his fingers and thrust them in deeper hitting that small bundle of nerves.

" **True, if I was simply your meal, but Renzou I am much more than that, which is why your docile half is completely relaxed.** " Yukio whispers into the slightly pointed ear of the trapped incubus while releasing himself from his pants, " **Mmm, I love you Renzou Shima, don't fight me more. You will lose.** "and thrust swiftly to his hilt. The cry that rang out from Shima filled with pleasure and pain, the look that crossed his face showed that he accepted his submissive role though with some apparent distaste, and the brief appearance of human Shima in those stunning golden eyes stole Yukio's breath away. The on-onslaught of desire and protective-ness of the dominate demon within him propelled him to ram into his intended mate, and the cries that echoed from each thrust just encouraged him to go faster and harder. The sound of skin slapping, drywall cracking, and pleasure-filled noises floated out into the hall of the abandoned dorm just as Bon and Rin were walking by.

"Huh, so I guess your brother finally caved into Shima's pleas." Bon laughed as Rin blushed and shook his head at his brother's obviously occupied room.

"I wonder if he'll be able to walk tomorrow, I know I had trouble, but at least my demonic traits are active all the time, while his is only active when absolutely needed."

"Yeah, let's go get him a doughnut and some pain-meds for tomorrow."

" **BU…AH! CLOSE!** " Yukio pulled them both from the wall and slammed Shima onto his bed, pushing his upper back into the mattress as he raised and bent Shima in at the hips, angling him so that his thrusts went deeper and he had more leverage. Leather curled and tightened around the furry appendage wrapped around his waist as Shima was slowly being driven over that searing cliff; the fire that had coiled in his gut burst just as Yukio hunched over with his own orgasm rippling through him. Both boys baring their necks to the other and the other taking the invitation to claim, fangs piercing deep within muscle as an intricate design began to form around their fangs. Both not pulling away until the sensation ended and when it did only pulling back enough to see what their bites had created; on Shima there was a blue and white wolf resting around a half as large golden bat, both fast asleep. Shima smiled as he returned to normal, his sexual hunger sated, and the mating process complete, before giggling at the mark he had left; on Yukio there was his blue and white wolf form half covered by, and half hiding the golden bat that was his incubus' form.

"How are we going to hide these at school?" Shima asked lazily tracing the mate-mark, as he and Yukio attempted to get some rest before dinner.

"We'll worry about that after dinner, but for now please go to sleep." Yukio yawned as the last of his flames and demonic traits receded.

* * *

Konbanwa! I've been absent for a long time, and might be again after this, but I figured I'd let MPAC and my other followers know I'm not dead. I'm just tired and trying to focus on getting my bills paid and keep my home afloat. I'll try to write another story in my spare time, but who knows when that'll be… I hope you enjoy this one one-shot of Yukio and Shima.


End file.
